


И третья часть вод сделалась полынью

by SolliSolli, WTF_History_2021



Category: 80-е годы, Chernobyl (TV 2019), «Chernobyl» by HBO, СССР - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apocalypse, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Sentimental, Slash, Soviet Union
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolliSolli/pseuds/SolliSolli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_2021/pseuds/WTF_History_2021
Summary: У любви и смерти одинаковые приметы: обе стирают все условности и рамки. Все равны перед их лицом. Щербина и Легасов отправили друг друга на смерть. Щербина и Легасов среди смерти и отчаяния обрели любовь. И у них есть почти пять лет в запасе.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Тексты G-PG-13. WTF History 2021. Фандомная битва. WTF Battle 2021.





	И третья часть вод сделалась полынью

**Author's Note:**

> Название фика - цитата из "Апокалипсиса Святого Апостола Иоанна Богослова": "...Третий ангел вострубил, и упала с неба большая звезда, горящая подобно светильнику, и пала на третью часть рек и на источники вод. Имя сей звезде "полынь"; и третья часть вод сделалась полынью, и многие из людей умерли от вод, потому что они стали горьки". ("And the name of the star is called Wormwood; and the third part of the waters became wormwood; and men died of the waters, because they were made bitter").
> 
> Все совпадения с реальностью случайны, текст написан исключительно по сюжетным линиям сериала «Чернобыль».  
> Бета фика - filichita.

**Глава 1. Апрель**

Борис Щербина идет по коридору Дома советов. Время семь часов утра, и сегодня суббота. Всего с четверть часа назад его разбудил звонком Горбачев, но Щербина словно идеальный солдат — подтянут, умыт и причесан. Для руководства он никогда не спит и в любую секунду готов выдвинуться в любую точку Советского Союза. Он много сил и много лет потратил на создание этого образа. Теперь образ работает на него — немногочисленные встречные почтительно расступаются.  
Горбачев уже не один — у него в кабинете сидит Чарков. Очки с напылением делают взгляд главы КГБ совершенно непроницаемым. Щербина немного раздосадован тем, что Чарков опередил его, но не показывает виду. Они раскланиваются весьма любезно.  
Горбачев не хвалит за оперативность, просто одобрительно кивает.  
— Там какая-то авария на атомной станции, Борис, — говорит он Щербине. — Создаем правительственную комиссию, ты председатель. Все доклады лично мне. Товарищ Чарков введет в курс дела.  
Оба выходят из кабинета генерального секретаря плечом к плечу. В приемной Щербина просматривает список членов комиссии. Чарков изучающе смотрит на него.  
— Николаев и Плющ? Так это на Украине? — спрашивает наконец Щербина.  
— На Чернобыльской АЭС, — подтверждает Чарков. — Заседание сегодня в два часа дня. Мои ребята могут помочь с обзвоном участников.  
— Мы сами справимся, — отказывается Щербина и снова глядит в список. Одна фамилия ему незнакома. — Что знаешь о Легасове?  
— Немногое. Пять лет в Академии наук. Химик. Докторская диссертация по благородным газам.  
— Благородным газам? — переспрашивает Щербина рассеянно.  
— Да. Разрабатывает тематику атомных реакторов. На хорошем счету у начальства. Но весьма конфликтен. В министерстве энергетики несогласие с генеральной линией партии знаешь как называют?  
— И как же?  
— Легасовщиной.  
Щербина хмурится. На губах Чаркова тонкая неприятная улыбка.  
— Твоя проблема, Борис, в том, что он — ключевой специалист в комиссии.  
— Да и я не на курорт еду, — веско говорит Щербина.

***  
К двум часам дня собирается комиссия. Профессора Легасова Щербина видит впервые. Лягушачий рот и большие прозрачные слегка навыкате глаза за толстыми линзами очков. Бледное лицо типичного кабинетного работника. Волосы с рыжиной. Упрямо поднятый подбородок. Всплывают в памяти слова Чаркова о «легасовщине».  
Щербину раздражает в нём всё: и этот небрежный галстук, и то, как он переворачивает страницы доклада. Словно это не серьезный документ, а какие-то случайные бумажки. И размахивает он ими так же, и тычет пальцем, и сыплет терминами.  
«Открыта активная зона реактора… Каждый нейтрон — это пуля… Графит, ксенон, уран…».  
Щербина собирался провести грядущие майские праздники на даче. Это всё так некстати.  
— Поезжай в Чернобыль и лично во всём разберись, — говорит Горбачев. — Профессор Легасов поедет с тобой. Остальные свободны.  
Щербина высок ростом и статен, несмотря на свои года. Он знает, как эффектно сидит на нем плащ. Он знает, как значительно звучат его слова. Он знает о себе всё. Он много лет ковал этот выверенный тон, эти позы, скупые жесты.  
Человек с лягушачьим ртом перечеркивает всё в один миг.  
«Я расправлюсь с тобой, — думает Щербина. — При первой же возможности».

***  
Они летят на вертолете без бортовых знаков, в обстановке строжайшей секретности. В салоне висит напряженное молчание. Щербина прерывает его первым, подзывает Легасова к себе. Тот неловко пересаживается в соседнее кресло.  
— Объясните, как работает реактор, — требует Щербина и некоторое время откровенно наслаждается оцепенением собеседника.  
Наконец тот презрительно хмыкает.  
— Вы полагаете, это можно объяснить в двух словах?  
— Вы уж попытайтесь, — говорит Щербина. — Иначе я вас сейчас из вертолета вышвырну.  
Легасов смотрит на него как на умалишенного, потом отводит взгляд и начинает говорить. Он старается говорить проще, это заметно — даже достает ручку и чертит схемы на листах доклада Щербины, уже изрядно помятых.  
— Но если всё так, как я думаю, — это беспрецедентный случай, — добавляет он, отдавая листок Щербине. — Последняя серьезная авария такого рода произошла в 79-м в Америке!  
— Усматриваете какие-то аналогии? — настораживается Щербина.  
— Никаких, — признаёт Легасов. — Они никогда не строили станции с _отсталыми_ реакторами типа РБМК.  
«Легасовщина», — снова всплывает в сознании Щербины.  
— Вернемся к разъяснениям! — говорит он и подталкивает листок обратно Легасову.  
Их тревожные разговоры прерывает голос пилота:  
— Борис Евдокимович, мы на месте!  
И в этот момент вертолет накрывает тень.  
Они летят в густом облаке. Через завесу внизу в отдалении просматривается станция, ее светло-серые стены и густой столб дыма над развороченной крышей корпуса, по краю его окаймляет слепящее белое сияние.  
— Что они наделали? — выдыхает Легасов и, бесцеремонно оттолкнув Щербину, приникает к окну.  
Щербина раздраженно хватает его за плечо, принуждает вернуться в кресло.  
— Подлетите ближе! — командует он пилоту.  
— Нет, нет, нельзя ближе! — возмущается Легасов и снова вскакивает с места. — Смотрите, там везде графит на крыше. Реактор открыт. Надо убираться отсюда.  
— Мне не видно, — зло говорит Щербина.  
Легасов молча бросается мимо него в кабину пилота и произносит несколько слов. Через мгновение вертолет разворачивается прочь от искореженного энергоблока. Легасов возвращается в свое кресло, вытирая пот со лба. Волосы растрепаны, один рыжий вихор стоит дыбом. Щербина прожигает его взглядом.  
Легасов смотрит в ответ через очки и кривит свой лягушачий рот.  
— Нам нельзя там находиться. Излучение убьет нас мгновенно. Видите свет? Это радиация.  
Щербина молчит. Легасов только что спас ему жизнь, и этот долг, в довесок ко всему творящемуся тут, тяжело опускается ему на плечи.

***  
Под городом Припять в трех километрах от станции уже развернут военный лагерь. Вертолет садится в сумерках. Из самой большой палатки навстречу Щербине выходят Брюханов и Фомин. Вслед за ними спешит генерал-полковник химических войск Пикалов. Его лицо бесстрастно, в то время как у директора станции бегают глаза, а лицо главного инженера подергивается нервным тиком.  
— Мы не знаем, зачем вас побеспокоили, Борис Евдокимович, — говорит Брюханов льстиво. — Ситуация под контролем. Пожар потушили. Пострадавшие в больнице, им оказывают помощь.  
— Что с реактором? — бросает Щербина.  
Энергетики переглядываются.  
— Он остановлен, насколько нам известно, — бормочет Фомин.  
— У меня другие сведения, — перебивает Щербина. — Что вот это?  
Небо над станцией зловещего багряного цвета, таким же красным подсвечен снизу дым, что поднимается из разлома на крыше.  
— С вашего позволения… Это раскаленный бетон.  
— Там куски графита снаружи! — не выдержав, взрывается Щербина.  
Фомин тянет руку к горлу ослабить галстук и, вспомнив, кто перед ним, так и замирает в нелепой позе.  
— Этого не может быть, — говорит он сипло, будто зачарованный, потому что глаза Щербины сейчас — как два пистолетных дула.  
— Как мы это проверим?  
Брюханов и Фомин молчат. Щербина оборачивается к своему спутнику.  
Налетевший ветер поднимает дыбом вихор надо лбом Легасова. Тот не сводит глаз с далекого пожарища, — и у него такое лицо, будто он видит каждый нейтрон, вырывающийся из открытого реактора, прошивающий сейчас их клетки. Щербине на миг становится его жаль. Он втайне радуется, что не обладает воображением. Он привык действовать конкретно.  
— Сосредоточьтесь на аварии, — бросает он.  
Это помогает, похоже. Взгляд Легасова из растерянного становится почти злым.  
— Я сосредоточен на аварии, — огрызается он. — Но с такими вещами человечество ещё не сталкивалось. Это впервые на планете. Нет готовых решений.  
Теперь он ещё и хамит. Щербина даже не замечает, как спускает ему это. Не встретив прямого сопротивления, Легасов продолжает чуть спокойнее:  
— Нужно поехать туда с высокомощным дозиметром, сделать замеры.  
— Я поеду, — сразу вмешивается генерал-полковник Пикалов.  
Легасов смотрит на него, на Щербину, словно все еще не верит, что его будут слушаться. Потом окончательно берет себя в руки.  
— Обейте автомобиль свинцовым листом, — говорит он. — Наденьте защитный костюм. Не подъезжайте слишком близко — не геройствуйте. Вам все понятно?  
К изумлению Щербины, Пикалов козыряет Легасову, будто тот высокое начальство, и поспешно уходит.  
Впрочем, удивляться особо нечему: сегодня Легасов уже переупрямил самого Горбачёва. И, похоже, оказался прав.  
Щербина касается его плеча.  
— Подождем вон там, — говорит он. Затем бросает всего один взгляд на Брюханова и Фомина и отправляется в палатку. Ему не надо оборачиваться, чтобы знать — те покорно идут следом.  
Проходит меньше часа, когда возвращается Пикалов.  
Все это время Борис меряет палатку шагами. Брюханов и Фомин сидят в углу, тихо, как провинившиеся школьники перед директорским кабинетом.  
Легасов забился в другой угол и непрерывно курит. Каждый раз, когда он чиркает спичкой, Щербина видит, как из полумрака появляется его хмурое лицо.  
Пикалов выбирается из автомобиля, ждет, пока его дезактивируют, и наконец подходит ближе. От него остро пахнет химраствором. Он стягивает маску — щеки и лоб отливают красным в свете зловещих отсветов на небе.  
— Пятнадцать тысяч рентген, — коротко бросает он.  
Брюханов и Фомин переглядываются. Их паника теперь настолько очевидна, что они не могут скрыть ее.  
— Реактор взорвался, — констатирует Щербина. — И, как видите, профессор Легасов определил это по одной строчке из вашего же отчета, сидя в Москве. Вы не смогли разобраться на месте. Вы оба отстранены от занимаемых должностей и арестованы до выяснения обстоятельств. Уведите товарищей, — говорит он двум сотрудникам КГБ, возникшим из ниоткуда как по команде.  
Легасов стоит рядом, его лицо ничего не выражает.  
— Что нам делать теперь? — спрашивает Щербина, дождавшись, когда арестованные и их конвоиры скроются в палатке. Он так старается говорить сдержанно, что не узнаёт собственный голос.  
— Можно попробовать ввести боросодержащий компонент, — откликается Легасов. — Здесь, на станции, должен быть бор на складах… Он поглотит нейтроны.  
— Сколько вам нужно?  
Легасов трёт лоб.  
— Полторы… Две тысячи тонн. Не меньше. А затем что-нибудь для стабилизации температуры… да хоть железную дробь.  
— Что-то еще? — спрашивает Щербина.  
Легасов смотрит на него хмуро, будто оценивает, воспринимаются ли его слова всерьез.  
— У вас минута, — говорит Щербина с нажимом.  
Легасов упрямо выпячивает подбородок.  
— А дальше что?  
— А дальше я ухожу доставать вам бор и железную дробь, — говорит Щербина.  
Легасов смаргивает и снова изумленно смотрит на него.  
— Борис Евдокимович, попросите еще доломитовую глину.

***  
Бор обнаруживается на уцелевших складах при электростанции. Вместо дроби обещают прислать свинец — безумно дорогое, но более эффективное средство. И его, и доломит отправляют вагонами в тот же час. Уладив эти вопросы, Щербина звонит Горбачёву.  
— Ситуация напряженная, но мы работаем, — коротко отчитывается он.  
— Давай, Борис, не подведи, — говорит Горбачев с ленцой в голосе. — А то нам уже начинают поступать вопросы из-за рубежа.  
— С этим к Чаркову, — говорит Щербина, но Горбачев уже кладет трубку.  
Когда он возвращается в основную палатку, Легасова нет — Пикалов увез его в гостиницу: похоже, придется задержаться тут на какое-то время. Все в том же углу, но теперь под охраной, разместили арестованных.  
— Я звонил Горбачеву, — сообщает им Щербина, потому что хочет выместить на ком-то накопившуюся усталость и злость. — Рассказал ему всё о вашей самодеятельности. За вами уже выехали. Будет суд, и вы сядете, надолго.  
Брюханов вскидывает голову.  
— Мы так же, как и вы, просто выполняем приказы! — огрызается он.  
Щербина присвистывает от такой наглости.  
— Вот это вы сравнили! Я здесь, чтобы убирать за вами дерьмо планетарных масштабов.  
Брюханов начинает скулить.  
— Это всё Дятлов — начальник смены, — ноет он. — Дятлов проводил испытания, и его инженеры. Мы ничего не знали…  
— Серьезно? — поднимает брови Щербина. — Вы, директор станции, ничего не знали? — И, склонившись к столу, так, чтобы не слышали дежурящие в комнате офицеры, говорит сквозь зубы:  
— Да я тебя без суда в бетон закатаю.  
Он очень зол, но ужас в глазах Брюханова немного выправляет его настроение. Здесь больше нечего делать, ночь такая, что ни зги не видно, надо ехать в гостиницу и попытаться немного поспать.  
Что-то назойливо вертится у него в голове, какие-то слова, произнесенные голосом Чаркова, но с Чарковым никак не связанные…  
В дверях он задерживается.  
— Что такое «благородные газы»? — спрашивает он.  
Брюханов вяло пожимает плечами:  
— Газы, которые не вступают в реакцию.  
— С чем?  
— Ни с чем.  
— Понятно, — говорит Щербина, хотя на самом деле ему вообще ничего не понятно.

***  
Утром следующего дня Щербина восседает на стуле на крыше здания городского комитета партии. Отсюда хорошо просматривается станция, по-прежнему дымящаяся, и вертолеты над ней.  
Легасов подходит сзади, его взволнованные шаги Щербина уже научился отличать.  
Сейчас будут поступать очередные требования. Предчувствие не обманывает Щербину. Легасов мрачен и дерзок, в руках у него свежие сводки. Щербина тоже видел их с утра, но Легасов всегда со своим мнением.  
— Нужно эвакуировать людей, — говорит он, вставая прямо перед Щербиной и закрывая ему вид на операцию.  
Щербина делает жест рукой, Легасов не двигается с места.  
«Благородные газы не вступают в реакцию». Недаром, ох, недаром Легасов выбрал именно эту тематику для своей докторской диссертации…  
Щербина вздыхает.  
— Я из Москвы такого распоряжения не получал.  
— Так я вам говорю! Посмотрите на радиационную обстановку! — Легасов раздраженно машет бумагами перед самым лицом Щербины. — Чего вы ждете? Чтобы люди получили 25 бэр? Распорядитесь тогда сами.  
— Я не могу.  
— А кто может?!  
— Не лезьте в то, в чем не разбираетесь! — вспыхивает наконец Щербина.  
— Если бы вы могли сами во всем разобраться, меня не направили бы сюда на смерть!  
— Вы это о чем?!  
— Вы знаете, сколько доз мы получили? Конкретно мы с вами? Мы проживем ещё лет пять, не больше.  
Щербина давится воздухом. Легасов смотрит ему в лицо и наконец неловко произносит:  
— Простите.  
Он отступает на шаг и повторяет, уже увереннее:  
— Простите. Но людей еще можно — и нужно спасти.

***  
Здесь всё пронизано смертью, и было бы глупо думать, что в этот раз получится выйти сухим из воды. Борис намеренно отодвигает эти мысли на потом.  
Он идёт сразу к председателю совета министров Украины Ляшко.  
Для Ляшко разговор об эвакуации — неожиданность.  
— По прогнозам химиков, фон будет расти, — говорит Щербина. — Мы не станем ждать 25 бэр.  
— К чему такая спешка? — хмурится Ляшко и нервно дергает себя за пуговицу пиджака. — Пока это лишь частное мнение Легасова.  
— Уже нет, поскольку я разделяю его. Объявляйте эвакуацию города.  
С Москвой он это согласует и позже. Наверное, он просто заразился и болен легасовщиной — Москва вдруг перестает быть для него тем безусловным авторитетом, что определял его жизненный путь все эти годы. Москва далеко, и для них сводки из Чернобыля — просто цифры. Для Бориса они тоже были просто цифрами до недавнего времени. Те дни отделены от него теперь огромной пропастью. Он сам отделен от себя прежнего этой пропастью. Он теперь — кто-то совсем иной. Ему еще предстоит познакомиться с собой новым. Но сейчас на это нет времени. У него по-прежнему сосредоточена в руках большая власть — и вся полнота ответственности за население целой планеты. Каждая минута, протекающая здесь, осознается им почти вещественно. Потому что с каждой минутой уходит, утекает его собственная жизнь.  
Между тем, едва лишь решение принято, большой слаженный механизм начинает работать в полную силу: военные вызывают из Киева транспорт, чекисты отправляются информировать жителей Припяти.  
К трем часам дня, когда солнце начинает опускаться в изжелта-серую дымку, город совершенно пустеет.  
— Мы поселим вахтовиков в корпуса пионерлагеря. В двадцати километрах от станции. Организуем автобусы, — отчитывается генерал Пикалов. — Семьи пока разместим в Киеве. Насколько это всё затянется?  
— Выясним вечером у профессора, — отзывается Борис. — Возможно, мы сможем дезактивировать город и уже к концу мая вернем всех по домам.  
Интересно, знает ли Пикалов, что умрет через пять лет? Борис способен принять решение об эвакуации целого города, но для откровенного разговора с генералом ему не хватает решимости.  
«Пусть узнает от кого-нибудь другого или проживет отпущенные ему годы в счастливом неведении».  
Грудь сжимает от страха.  
Легасов заходит к нему вечером, еще до совещания, в его рабочий кабинет, разместившийся в одной из военных палаток.  
— Как вы? — спрашивает он мягко.  
— Какая разница? — отмахивается Щербина и жестом предлагает ему стул. Легасов садится, придвигает к себе пепельницу и молча закуривает. Рядом с ним как будто легче переносить осознание своей смертности. Комок, весь день державшийся в груди, начинает таять. Легасов тоже умрет, но он спокоен и отстранен. При нем пепельница для его сигареты и носовой платок для протирания очков — и Щербина вдруг ощущает, как это спокойствие и мужественное принятие своей судьбы передается и ему.  
Ему не в чем упрекнуть себя — сегодня он принимал решения без истерики. Да, ему было страшно, в какие-то минуты почти невыносимо, он не готов к смерти, — но он держал эмоции в узде.  
Он не может себе позволить ни на минуту погрузиться в отчаяние. На нем слишком многое завязано. Он смотрит на Легасова и встречает его теплый взгляд.  
— Я шел к вам. Дозиметристы привезли новые данные: уровень загрязнения вырос, — говорит Легасов. — Мы успели вывезти людей как раз вовремя.  
Он слабо, едва заметно улыбается. И этот отсвет улыбки вдруг делает его лицо невероятно симпатичным.

**Глава 2. Май**

На крышу палатки, служащей штабом оперативной группы, водрузили красный флаг. Там целый день толчется народ, военные и добровольцы из числа гражданских получают задания, отчитываются, приносят результаты замеров. Химией теперь воняет так, что хоть топор вешай — ведется дезактивация города Припяти.  
Когда Щербина заходит в палатку, Легасов и Пикалов как раз обсуждают это.  
— Там кое-где возле жилых зданий счетчики показывают до девятисот, — говорит Пикалов, тыкая карандашом в расстеленную на столе карту города. — Что нам делать, Валерий Алексеевич?  
— Сдирать облицовочную плитку, скидывать в ямы и заливать бетоном! — говорит Легасов, а Щербина на миг замирает.  
Валерий Алексеевич — вот как его зовут, он и не знал, всегда называл его просто Легасовым, в суете даже забыл спросить имя.  
«Так и познакомились», — думает он невесело, подходит к столу и тоже склоняется над картой.  
— Насколько у нас всё плохо? — спрашивает он.  
— Дезактивация идёт успешно, — отвечает Легасов. — Только обшивка местами фонит.  
— Но мы над этим работаем, — добавляет Пикалов.  
— И это действительно дает эффект, — Легасов протягивает Щербине листки со сводками. — Смотрите, общий фон понизился уже до трехсот кюри в сутки. Но остается самое трудное. Нужно очистить крышу станции от графитовых блоков. И можно начинать строительство «саркофага».  
— Саркофага? — эхом повторяет Щербина.  
— Защитного купола, — поясняет Легасов. — Без этого нам всё равно не остановить выход ионов.  
Они уже несколько дней забрасывают в ненасытное жерло реактора сотни тонн различных веществ, чтобы стабилизировать температуру и уменьшить выносы радиоактивных частиц.  
Легасов заметно осунулся и выглядит уставшим.  
Щербина подсаживается к столу и наливает себе водки — это его ритуал, он уверовал, что спирт в данных обстоятельствах помогает ему протянуть дольше. Он выпивает залпом, уже даже не морщится, только переводит дух.  
— Что нужно для расчистки крыши, Валерий? — спрашивает Щербина, имя Легасова непривычно ложится на язык и как будто рушит очередную стену между ними.  
Легасов поднимает на него взгляд. Кажется, он тоже отметил это неформальное обращение и потеплевший тон.  
— Техника, — говорит он, помедлив. — Бульдозеры, скреперы… на дистанционном управлении. Людям там находиться категорически нельзя.  
— Я достану вам технику к полудню, — обещает Борис.  
Что-то изменилось в их отношениях — даже Пикалов на минуту удивленно вскидывает голову, но снова возвращается к изучению карты.  
— Это не всё, — говорит Легасов со вздохом, приносит со стеллажа еще одну карту и раскатывает на столе. — Нужно снять слой земли, вырубить леса и уничтожить всех животных, включая домашних. Вот в этой зоне, — он очерчивает большой неровный овал, не выпуская из пальцев тлеющую сигарету.  
— Это большие территории, — замечает Щербина.  
— Да, но они все уже заражены.  
— Я понимаю, — вздыхает Щербина и смотрит на Пикалова.  
— Я тоже понял, — отвечает тот. — Понадобится больше людей.

***  
Технику действительно доставляют в тот же день, вместе с ней прибывает новая команда инженеров — молодые шустрые ребята. Щербина отдает им одну из палаток под пункт управления. Вертолетчики Пикалова поднимают бульдозеры на крышу. За три часа они полностью освобождают от обломков графита два уровня крыши, но на третьем, самом сложном, сигнал неожиданно пропадает.  
— Похоже, машина сдохла, — озадаченно говорит оператор, барабаня по кнопкам ЭВМ.  
— Надо снять замеры, — говорит Легасов. Пикалов тотчас выходит наружу, за тонкими стенами палатки слышно, как он отдает распоряжения.  
Всё то время, пока военные добывают необходимую информацию, инженер безуспешно пытается воскресить сигнал.  
Щербина с Легасовым молча сидят рядом, плечом к плечу, и ждут. Легасов достает сигареты, вертит коробок в руках, но не закуривает.  
Наконец над лагерем разрастается шум вертолетных винтов. Пикалов приходит мрачный.  
— Там двенадцать тысяч рентген, — говорит он. Руки оператора застывают над клавишами.  
Щербина встает, идет в аппаратный вагончик и по ВЧ вызывает Москву. Обрисовывает ситуацию, ждет обратного звонка, и в эти минуты ожидания у него есть ещё надежда, что он, зампредседателя Совета министров СССР, всемогущий Борис Щербина, может достать всё на свете.  
В момент, когда поступает обратный звонок, в вагончик заглядывает Легасов. Щербина поднимает ладонь вверх, делая ему знак подождать, и хватает трубку.  
— Борис Евдокимович? — в трубке страшный треск, будто в нее вмонтирован датчик. — Мы обзвонили все предприятия — в Советском Союзе нет техники, способной работать при такой радиации. Поэтому мы связались с немцами.  
— Хорошо, — цедит Щербина. — Когда доставите?  
— Видите ли… — отвечает безликий исполнитель на том конце провода. — Они запросили цифры, мы дали им 4 тысячи.  
— Твою мать, — говорит Щербина. — У нас двенадцать, я же вам русским языком сказал, две-над-цать.  
— Дело в том… — тушуется собеседник. — Они всё равно сказали, их техника может работать только до трёх тысяч. Мы и так дали им завышенные цифры…  
— Завышенные? — у Щербины от злости темнеет в глазах. — С кем я говорю? Вы в школе учились? Знаете, в чем разница между «четыре» и «двенадцать»?  
— По официальной версии, у нас всего две тысячи, Борис Евдокимович, — блеет собеседник. — Мы и так сильно рисковали, обращаясь за границу с такой просьбой…  
— Вы?! Вы рисковали?! — орёт Щербина. — А мы здесь что, по-вашему, в бирюльки играем? Вы, блядь, вообще понимаете, что тут на самом деле происходит?!  
— Борис Евдокимович… Нас слушают… — напоминает собеседник поспешно.  
— Да мне насрать! Зовите всех! Рыжкова, Лигачева, всех! Пусть они тоже послушают! У меня люди умирают каждый день за чужие ошибки! Вы рисковали!!! Твари трусливые, крысы!  
Не в силах больше сдерживаться, он лупит телефонной трубкой по столу, хватает аппарат и швыряет его в стену так, что разлетается пластиковый корпус.  
В этот момент Легасов ловит его, хватает за плечи и говорит:  
— Всё, всё, Борис. Не надо.  
Щербина сейчас подобен бомбе, но Легасов держит его очень крепко, терпеливо ждет, пока тот успокоится. Только когда шум в ушах Щербины затихает и дыхание становится ровнее, Легасов разжимает объятие.  
— Ну? Порядок? — спрашивает он.  
Щербина раздувает ноздри.  
— Ты сам всё слышал.  
— Пойдем-ка, прогуляемся, — говорит Легасов.  
Снаружи по стойке смирно стоят дежурные из младших чинов. Они заметно напуганы вспышкой ярости, невольными свидетелями которой только что стали.  
— Нужен новый аппарат, — говорит одному из них Щербина, бросая на землю покореженную телефонную трубку, и позволяет, наконец, Легасову себя увести.  
Потом они долго идут сквозь лагерь и садятся на его окраине прямо на землю возле какой-то палатки, привалившись к ней спинами.  
— Чернобыль, — говорит Щербина, растирая в пальцах травинку, и с отвращением отбрасывает ее в сторону. — Это полынь по-украински. Дрянная трава. Всегда ненавидел этот запах.  
Легасов молча закуривает.  
— Если бы не это, — произносит он через некоторое время, медленно махнув рукой в сторону АЭС, — мы бы никогда не встретились. Я думал, среди чиновников не бывает хороших людей с сердцем.  
Щербина изумленно смотрит на него. Взгляд у Легасова отстраненный и как будто застывший.  
— Сколько? — спрашивает Щербина почти зло. — Сколько времени ты уже не спал?  
— У меня бессонница, — отвечает Легасов равнодушно. — Это не имеет значения. Думаю, я понял, как нам расчистить третий уровень, — и он рывком поднимается на ноги, глядя на Щербину сверху вниз. — Мы используем людей.  
Вечером, уже в постели у себя в номере, Щербина по многолетней привычке перебирает все события прошедшего дня. Он так и не смог определить, кому принадлежал голос в телефонной трубке, но это был кто-то из сотрудников Чаркова. Рискованно говорить с ними в таком тоне. Но Щербину вновь охватывает злость. Усилием воли он подавляет ее, и на смену чекистам вдруг приходит другой голос.  
«Я думал, среди чиновников не бывает хороших людей с сердцем», — слышит он будто наяву. В этот момент его впервые посещает мысль о том, что «легасовщина» — не движение против большинства, как пытался уверить его Чарков, а простое здравомыслие.  
Щербину не удивить войной — для него она никогда не заканчивалась, но после сегодняшнего поражения он впервые задумывается о старости. И об одиночестве.  
Он натягивает одеяло повыше и некоторое время лежит, глядя в потолок. У него тоже бессонница, видимо. Вот уж не было печали.

***  
Генерал Пикалов идею направить людей на чистку крыши воспринимает по-военному безэмоционально.  
— У них будет всего полторы минуты на человека, — говорит ему Легасов. — По сигналу они должны немедленно уйти в укрытие. Я позвоню в рельс.  
— Зачем вы? Мы найдем, кому поручить это.  
— В этом нет смысла, — отвечает Легасов. — Я уже ничего не теряю.  
Только тут Щербина осознаёт, какое отчаяние владеет Легасовым на самом деле. Это неправильно и несправедливо, чтобы такой по-настоящему _хороший человек_ чувствовал себя таким потерянным, думает он. И его сердце впервые пронизывает острая жалость — к кому-то еще кроме себя.  
Несколько дней, пока Легасов от рассвета до заката торчит на крыше и бьет в рельс, Щербина ходит по отравленной земле, переполненный этой жалостью, не понимая, что ошибался и назвал ее именем совсем иное чувство.

***  
В Москве принято решение об остановке и расхолаживании энергоблока, соседнего с взорвавшимся, так что зампред Николаев и председатель облисполкома Плющ совсем переехали в палаточный лагерь.  
Щербина знает, что Легасов тоже иногда остается ночевать здесь, чтобы не тратить время на дорогу до «Полесья». Единственная в городе гостиница стала теперь филиалом оперативного штаба — в ней живут все, кто приехал ликвидировать последствия аварии.  
Каждый день у них возникают всё новые трудности. Легасов занимается созданием противопылевых смесей в палатке, оборудованной под лабораторию, и непрерывно висит на ВЧ-связи то с Киевом, то с Москвой. Смеси он готовит сам, а Пикалов выделяет ему помощников из числа своих людей — химики и физики охотно говорят по телефону, но ни один не предложил приехать и помочь на месте. Тут даже Щербина не может их осуждать — кому охота лезть в пекло? И возможно, любой другой давно сбежал бы отсюда, — но не Легасов.  
И это обстоятельство заставляет Щербину желать компании Легасова — человека, с которым они начали так неудачно. Прежде Щербина всех этих учёных и за людей-то особо не считал. Ослепленный своим высокомерием — мимо скольких таких Легасовых он прошел по жизни, даже не заметив?  
Но теперь всё будет иначе. Он почему-то думает, что они могут стать друзьями, что Валерию нужен такой друг.

***  
Лагерь всё растет: приезжают рабочие для строительства защитных дамб на реке и рытья водоотводящих скважин.  
К гулу вертолетов добавляется шум экскаваторов, а Щербина должен теперь контролировать вдвое больше людей. Начавшаяся бессонница в каком-то смысле играет ему на руку.  
По примеру Легасова, он почти переселяется в военные палатки.  
В один из таких дней к нему заглядывает Пикалов.  
— Борис Евдокимович, вы заняты? — говорит он. Щербина не знает, что ответить. В последние несколько часов он был занят исключительно своими мрачными мыслями, сидя над картой и периодически подливая себе водки. Здесь он никогда не пьянеет и ни на миг не может забыть то, что его гнетёт. Давно стемнело, и тусклая лампочка, как луч прожектора, высвечивает на карте всего один фрагмент — границу зоны отчуждения.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы поехали со мной, — продолжает Пикалов.  
Щербина даже рад отвлечься и соглашается. По дороге из лагеря его укачивает, но автомобиль довольно скоро выезжает на асфальтированную дорогу и останавливается на площадке перед «Полесьем». Уже за полночь, но почти все окна светятся. Он привычно находит взглядом крайнее на третьем этаже, но там темно — Легасов ещё в лаборатории.  
— Зачем мы здесь? — спрашивает Щербина.  
— Вам нужно выспаться, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, говорит Пикалов.  
Ну и дела. Он предпочел бы сам решать, но у него не хватает сил даже рассердиться — он и правда устал.  
— Легасов… — только говорит он, и генерал-полковник кивает.  
— Прослежу, чтобы наш профессор тоже отдохнул пару часов.  
Щербине нравится, как это звучит — «наш» профессор.  
— Правда, он куда упрямее вас, — добавляет Пикалов с улыбкой.  
«Упрямее меня, упрямее Горбачева… Весь свет переупрямит… Он ведь как благородные газы… Независимый…», — рассеянно думает Щербина, поднимаясь по лестнице в свой номер. Это какая-то шутка судьбы, и нет рядом никого, кто смог бы оценить ее по достоинству.

***  
Мысли о собственном одиночестве посещают его всё чаще. Он вдовец, дети выросли, друзей растерял — зато врагов хоть отбавляй… Поэтому или по какой-то иной причине его необъяснимым образом всё сильнее тянет к Легасову.  
Что впереди? Оба примерно знают это: Легасов обрисовал Щербине перспективы недавно в приватной беседе. Рак, который будет развиваться довольно быстро и болезненно. В конце перестанет помогать даже морфин. Это версия Легасова, но Щербина готов внести в неё некоторые свои уточнения.  
Для него это не просто покорное ожидание конца. В его воображении эти несколько лет протекают более насыщенно.  
Борис хочет показать Валерию свой дачный дом и пригласить его туда на все лето (оно не за горами). Осенью они могут отправиться в какое-нибудь путешествие, вдвоём. Валерий наверняка и мир-то не повидал, только и ездил на свои научные конференции…  
Щербина в последнее время так часто думает об этом, что сам готов поверить в свои выдумки. Он хватается за Легасова как утопающий за соломинку, мысленно встраивает его в свою картину мира. В конце концов, ему уже за шестьдесят, Легасову сорок девять, и им осталось жить меньше пяти лет.

***  
Их обоих вызывают на переговорный пункт — запад требует официальных комментариев, и сам Чарков снисходит до разговора.  
— Что нам сказать соседям — нашим партнерам и нашим врагам? — говорит Чарков. — Ситуация нормализована?  
— Ситуация стабильная, наших соседей можно успокоить, — отвечает Борис. Они с Легасовым сидят рядом, склонившись вдвоем к одной телефонной трубке. Легасов на этих словах поворачивается к нему.  
— Стабильная? Разве что стабильно катастрофическая! — произносит он в ярости. — Заражение распространяется, высокий фон диагностирован уже в Киеве и…  
— Валера, не надо, — шепотом говорит Борис, накрывая его руку своей, и сжимает его пальцы до тех пор, пока в трубке не начинают звучать короткие гудки.  
— Почему ты не дал мне высказаться? — говорит раздраженно Легасов. — Только тебе можно швырять телефонами в стену?  
— Ты не понимаешь, — отвечает Щербина. — Они не любят слушать такие вещи. И не прощают этого. У меня есть от них защита, а у тебя нет. Если бы ты знал, что они говорили о тебе на том первом заседании аварийной комиссии… Знаешь, какие слухи ходят о тебе в министерстве энергетики?  
— Не знаю, и мне это совершенно безразлично.  
Щербина не успевает отпустить ироничную реплику. Легасов поднимается, и во всей его позе столько вызова, что Щербина забывает, о чем хотел сказать.  
Руки в карманах, подбородок задран, один вихор стоит дыбом — как это на него похоже… И как можно дожить до этих лет и сохранить такую прямоту и ясность в сердце? Для Щербины это загадка, но он смотрит и не может наглядеться. Легасов, удивленный его молчанием, оборачивается — и на его лице проступает растерянность.  
— Я не позволю им испортить тебе жизнь, — твердо говорит Щербина, сам не понимая, что с ним творится.  
— Пустое. От нее не так много осталось, — отвечает Легасов. Но, почти невидимый в закатном солнце, на его щеках светится легкий румянец, и сердце Щербины падает в пропасть.

***  
Расчистка крыши закончена, над станцией теперь развевается красный советский флаг, когда-то венчавший палатку оперативного штаба. На днях должен начаться монтаж опорных конструкций «саркофага». С утренней оперативки Щербину выдергивает звонок Горбачева. Переговорив с ним, Щербина сразу идет к Легасову.  
Они не виделись несколько дней — разве только мельком. Как председатель аварийной комиссии, Щербина получает всю необходимую информацию, но чисто по-человечески для него этих мимолетных встреч и разговоров на бегу уже недостаточно.  
Он отыскивает его, издалека замечает невысокую фигуру среди суеты военных палаток. На Легасове очередная куртка цвета хаки и такая же фуражка с козырьком. Возле него несколько заместителей, которым он дает спешные указания, а как только они уходят, устало снимает очки и принимается протирать их отворотом куртки: когда зараженную одежду приходится менять несколько раз в день, довольно скоро забываешь о такой роскоши, как носовой платок.  
Легасов, почувствовав взгляд, поспешно надевает очки, щурится, не сразу узнает Бориса. А узнав, смотрит вопросительно.  
— Какие новости из Москвы?  
— Пройдемся, — вместо ответа предлагает Щербина.  
Они вдвоем отходят подальше от палаточного городка, неспешным шагом, чтобы не привлечь к себе излишнего внимания, потому что поблизости, как обычно, крутятся чекисты.  
— В Москве приняли решение прислать второй состав правительственной комиссии, — говорит Щербина вполголоса. — Нам на смену. Но я собираюсь продолжить работу здесь. И в связи с этим хочу спросить тебя — останешься со мной?  
— Да, разумеется, — отвечает Легасов.  
Иного и быть не могло. Разве мог Валера, его Валера поступить иначе? И все равно Щербину захлестывает волна облегчения. Он улыбается, хотя радоваться тут особо нечему.  
В этот момент Щербина вдруг осознает, что именно он чувствует к Легасову, почему тот занял все его мысли, вытеснив оттуда и катастрофу, и одиночество, и старость.  
Он останавливается, как громом пораженный. Ему кажется, что в этот момент из военных палаток, с вертолетов, из шахт все взгляды обращаются на него. Что тысячи глаз смотрят и знают про него то, что сам он до этого утра о себе не знал.

***  
К нему приходят новые страхи. Сначала — страх быть разоблаченным. Затем — страх, что Чарков и его люди расправятся с Валерой — и этот оказывается сильнее первого. А после, откуда-то из самых дальних глубин — страх потерять то, чего он, в действительности, ещё не имеет — возможность провести с Валерой лето, возможность отправиться с ним в путешествие осенью…  
Возможности… Пробудившееся воображение дорисовывает ему всё новые картины. Они с Легасовым вдвоём, далеко отсюда, в Москве, в большой квартире Щербины. Они оба возвращаются туда каждый вечер и говорят обо всём — у них теперь так много общего…  
Потом Валера как обычно — и когда он успел выучить его привычки — курит у форточки, а Борис подходит сзади и обнимает его за плечи. Так они и стоят несколько минут в тишине — дым уходит на улицу, плечи Валеры постепенно расслабляются под руками Бориса.  
Он докуривает, снимает очки и аккуратно кладёт их на подоконник. Разворачивается в объятиях Бориса и поднимает лицо навстречу. И Борис нетерпеливо целует грустно опущенный уголок его рта, проводит по сомкнутым губам языком…  
При этой мысли Щербину бросает в жар. Имеет ли смысл притворяться перед самим собой?.. Он прожил целую жизнь, хитря и изображая из себя кого-то, кем на самом деле не был, — прожил, ни разу не задумавшись, что такое настоящая близость между людьми. И вот, на самом дрянном излете своих немалых лет он познал ее.  
Он хотел бы затаиться, скрыться, запрятать своё чувство глубоко внутри — но оно гораздо больше, чем он сам.

***  
— Нам нужно поднять вопрос о дальнейшей эвакуации, — говорит Легасов.  
Они вдвоем в гостиничном номере, нависают над картой, едва не соприкасаясь лбами.  
— В каком радиусе? — спрашивает Щербина.  
— Пятьдесят километров, — Легасов смотрит на него как будто испытующе.  
Щербина отводит взгляд первым. Несколько крупных городов и целая россыпь деревень — это не крохотная Припять, тут задача посложнее.  
Легасов закуривает и открывает форточку. Он доверчиво стоит спиной. Как в мечтах Щербины. С той разницей, что здесь ничего этого нельзя.  
Нельзя. Нельзя… Щербина сам не замечает, как поднимается с дивана и подходит к Легасову почти вплотную.  
— Если я скажу им про пятьдесят километров, они вышвырнут меня в окно, — говорит Щербина.  
Легасов делает едва заметное движение плечом.  
— Ну, не сразу, — откликается он. — Меня тоже однажды грозились вышвырнуть из летящего вертолета. Как видишь, я еще жив и приношу пользу.  
Его вихры в свете вечернего солнца отливают рыжим. И он умудряется оставаться собой, несгибаемым и упрямым как осёл, даже в этой куртке с запахом химикатов, в этой чужой комнате, в этом чудовищном месте, убивающем их.  
— Знаешь, в чем разница между благородными газами и тобой? — говорит Щербина.  
Легасов замирает с сигаретой в руке.  
— Ни в чем, — продолжает Борис. — Благородные газы, как я слышал, не вступают в реакцию.  
— Это не совсем верно, — откликается Легасов и делает затяжку. — Долго объяснять.  
— А ты попробуй, — предлагает Щербина.  
Легасов стряхивает пепел в форточку.  
— Скажем так, они вступают в реакцию при экстремальных условиях.  
— Разве у нас здесь — не экстремальные условия? — спрашивает Щербина тихо.  
Валерий оборачивается к нему, приоткрывает рот, но ничего не говорит, только дыхание у него сбивается — понял наконец-то. Щербина толкает его к стене, прижимается теснее и — не делает ничего, давая Легасову право самому решать. И вздрагивает всем телом, когда рука Легасова ложится ему на спину и гладит, мягко, но уверенно, как своё.  
Он испытывает ужас напополам с восторгом. Это лучше всех его грёз. Ему не приходится раздвигать упрямо сжатые губы: Валерий целует его первым.

***  
После майских праздников Горбачев вызывает Щербину в Москву. Борису трудно поверить, что прошло всего-ничего — чуть больше двух недель с момента аварии.  
В столице его встречает обычная будничная жизнь. Никаких военных палаток, масок-респираторов, защитных костюмов, серых от усталости лиц. Будто и нет никакой беды…  
Щербина бродит из комнаты в комнату по своей большой квартире, прикасается к мебели, брошенным в спешке вещам — и все это как будто не его. Потом он долго стоит под душем, трет себя мочалкой, облачается в любимый халат, варит себе кофе.  
Он подходит к окну и отдергивает шторы — город погружен в голубую дымку. С улицы доносятся трамвайные звонки и детский смех. Чашка остывает на подоконнике нетронутой.  
В гостиной, за стеной, затянутой дорогими шелковыми обоями, часы бьют десять.  
Он нарочно отпускает служебный автомобиль и идет в Дом советов пешком. Московские улицы залиты солнцем, навстречу ему идут девушки в ситцевых платьях и легких кофтах, с букетами сирени в руках, женщины с колясками, во дворах школьники гоняют мяч и прыгают в «классики»…  
Он поднимается по парадной лестнице, сияющей белоснежным мрамором, по мягким красным ковровым дорожкам — и смертельный ужас, поселившийся внутри него, следует за ним, не отставая ни на шаг. Он каждую секунду помнит о том, что осталось там, в Чернобыле, и ему кажется, будто он чувствует в воздухе запах химикатов и полыни.  
Ему кажется всё здесь ненастоящим, лживым, далёким от того, что действительно важно.  
Горбачев слушает отчет с блуждающим взглядом, мыслями он где-то не здесь. Он кривится, когда Щербина говорит про зону отчуждения, но произносит со вздохом:  
— Ладно. Готовь обоснование и приказ, я подпишу.  
По лицу Чаркова, как обычно, ничего нельзя прочесть — за всю встречу он не произносит ни слова. К счастью, молчит и теперь.  
«Знает или нет? Знает или нет?» — думает Щербина, стараясь ничем не выдать своего волнения, и спешит проститься. Он уже в дверях, когда Горбачев добавляет:  
— Ты хорошо потрудился, Борис. Оставайся в Москве. В Чернобыль уже вылетел второй состав комиссии. Пусть теперь работают они.  
Щербина недоверчиво замирает. Он ещё ждёт мести Чаркова за недавний скандал, тот наверняка уже настучал Горбачёву, но не подаёт виду, что что-то было.  
«Знает или нет?»  
Горбачев смотрит открыто, не похоже, чтобы хитрил. Сейчас Щербина слишком нужен им, чтобы угрожать ему расправой.  
Отсюда и это щедрое предложение. Принять его — благоразумно и в каком-то смысле даже спасительно. Но Щербина вспоминает Легасова, курящего у форточки в гостинице «Полесье» тем вечером, видит его так, словно тот стоит рядом, и говорит:  
— Нет. Я поеду. У меня там остались незаконченные дела.

***  
Уже во второй раз он летит в Чернобыль из-за Легасова. В прошлый раз он готов был уничтожить его, теперь он считает минуты до встречи и, перелистывая последние сводки, никак не может сосредоточиться на работе.  
После нескольких дней в Москве у него снова идеальная причёска, накрахмаленная рубашка и галстук с булавкой. Привычки, въевшиеся годами. Сердце гулко бьется под лощеным пиджаком, который он выбросит уже сегодня вечером — одежда в Чернобыле долго не живет.  
Пикалов встречает его с удивлением.  
— Не думал, что вы вернётесь, — признаётся он. — Мы вас уже не ждали.  
— Я ещё могу _приносить пользу_ , — возражает Щербина.  
Легасова он находит на станции, среди шахтеров. На заседании комиссии, состоявшейся уже без него, было принято решение создать поддон под взорвавшимся энергоблоком, чтобы урановое топливо не просочилось в грунтовые воды и не отравило реки. Он читал об этом в отчете.  
Земля вокруг станции взрыта, тут и там снуют горняки с лопатами — подкоп ведется по старинке, чтобы не создать возмущения в реакторе.  
Легасов стоит поодаль в одиночестве, и вся его поза говорит за себя.  
— Уверен, ты скажешь, что в этой работе не было смысла, — говорит Щербина, подходя.  
Легасов оборачивается.  
Его улыбка действует на Щербину как радиация — мгновенно проникает в каждую частицу тела. Горячо течет по венам, посылает мурашки по коже.  
Он слегка приобнимает Легасова за плечи, не позволяя себе большего, — слишком много людей вокруг, — и увлекает его в сторону лагеря.  
— Смысла действительно не было, — говорит Легасов. И это был бы не он, если бы сказал сейчас что-то другое. — Вероятность заражения почвы минимальная. Но меня не стали слушать. У нас же так много людей, целая страна, чего бы ими не разбрасываться.  
— Я не мог повлиять на это, — говорит Щербина, как будто оправдываясь. — Но согласовал вопрос о зоне отчуждения. Пятьдесят километров, как ты и просил. Ты тоже думал, я не вернусь? — добавляет он.  
Легасов оставляет его вопрос без ответа.  
Они ушли уже достаточно далеко от станции, и, не сговариваясь, останавливаются среди высоких земляных валунов, на подступах к лагерю.  
— Борис, перестань смотреть на меня как на своего потерянного друга, — говорит Легасов, компенсируя упрек улыбкой.  
— Ты и есть мой потерянный друг, — отвечает Щербина. Они в Чернобыле, поэтому тут на каждом шагу сталкиваешься с чем-то, что происходит на планете впервые. Он смотрит на нервно поджатые губы Легасова и не понимает, как мог когда-то считать этот рот лягушачьим.  
Ничего больше не имеет смысла, только эти прозрачные глаза за стёклами очков, одновременно такие мудрые и такие беспомощные.  
Щербина хочет раствориться в нем, или растворить его в себе, они уже и так слишком, слишком далеко зашли.  
— Валера, — говорит он. — Я старый человек…  
Все не то, он сбивается. Легасов не помогает, но и не мешает — просто смотрит на него через эти свои чертовы очки. Щербина вздыхает и начинает заново.  
— Нам осталось пять лет, или меньше. Хочешь провести их со мной?  
В отдалении гулко рокочут вертолеты. Может, вон из-за той горы зараженной земли за ними сейчас следят сотрудники госбезопасности. Но он все равно берет руки Легасова в свои, и пульс у того такой же частый, как и у Бориса, и рот странно кривится, будто он пытается не засмеяться — или не заплакать.  
— Да, — отвечает он наконец. — Да, хочу.  
У любви и смерти одинаковые приметы: обе стирают все условности и рамки. Все равны перед их лицом.  
Щербина и Легасов отправили друг друга на смерть.  
Щербина и Легасов среди смерти и отчаяния обрели любовь.  
И у них есть почти пять лет в запасе.


End file.
